Episode 2301 (25th December 1997)
Plot Kim is rarely so vulnerable - but now finds herself between a rock and a hard place. Her baby is missing presumed kidnapped - and there's a strong possibility the blackmail calls she's been receiving are tied in. She's desperate not to tell the police the details of the blackmail which is about her involvement in the death of the 'lady of the lake' last Christmas. But all is not as it seems and after an unexpected visit, Kim, Steve and the police chase a new lead. Will baby James be all right? Young Andy wakes up in hospital surrounded by the Sugdens. Social worker Carmel is angry Billy deserted his son. But can the Sugdens keep their marriage difficulties under wraps and take Andy home with them for Christmas? Jan thinks baby James is her late son Dave, and that it is 1977, and that Ned is down The Woolpack chatting to new barmaid Dolly Acaster. Doug is desperate to win Kathy's affections again - despite her discovery about his wife. A horse and carriage arrives outside her house and Kathy, Rachel, Alice and Joseph are taken on a magical Christmas Day ride before stopping at a woodlands retreat which has been decorated with lights and tinsel, and laden with presents. Zak is astonished Sam never spilled the beans on Marlon after he'd been set-up for the hijack. And Lisa is shocked Marlon could have been so devious. There's only one thing for it - a time honoured Dingle trial. When Marlon walks in, Butch reveals they know everything and Zak informs him he's judge. For a moment the wayward Dingle thinks they are joking - but not for long. Despite his pleas for leniency Marlon receives the worst punishment possible. Cast Regular cast *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Clegg - Jane Cox *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Steve Marchant - Paul Opacic *Kim Tate - Claire King *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Andy Hopwood - Kelvin Fletcher *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Victoria Sugden - Hannah Midgley (uncredited) *Alice Bates - Rachel Tolboys *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Kathy Glover - Malandra Burrows *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Dee Pollard - Claudia Malkovich *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Patrick Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Will Cairns - Paul Fox *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Billy Hopwood - David Crellin Guest cast *PC Shooton - Ian Connaughton *DI Farrar - Dave Beckett *Carmel Morgan - Kay Purcell *Parker - Denton Brown *DC Adams - Fen Rogers *Marieke - Ellis Linders *Nurse - Emma-Jane Gardner Notes *Kay Purcell makes a pre-Cynthia Daggert appearance as Carmel Morgan. *This special hour-long Christmas Day episode, the first to be aired, was broadcast at 6.00pm. Unlike usual hour-long episodes, which are two episodes merged, this one was produced as one long episode. Category:1997 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Christmas episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns